


hit me with those laser beams

by wreathed



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreathed/pseuds/wreathed
Summary: Stefan had wanted to follow Colin, so the imperative to do so does not trouble him.





	hit me with those laser beams

Stefan had wanted to follow Colin, so the imperative to do so does not trouble him. 

Words were not the right medium to capture the feeling of listening to Colin’s voice surround him while colours sparked from his fingertips. Nor were computer games.

“What would you do,” Stefan says around a dry-mouthed swallow, looking right at Colin from the sofa. “If you could control me.”

A dark look flits across Colin’s face, explanation of the elaborate construction of the universe momentarily forgotten.

“I would use you,” Colin says, and Stefan feels his heart hammer in his chest. Where there were choices to make, Stefan had made the wrong ones. But Colin understood him like no-one else did. Colin would always make the right choice, and Stefan wouldn’t have to worry anymore.

“Parallel timelines,” Stefan says slowly. “So there’s no reason to not try whatever you feel like in this one.”

“Exactly,” Colin says, getting up. “I’ll show you.”

The doors to the balcony are already open.

“Wait!” Stefan says, grabbing out and gripping Colin by the shoulder, pressing him up against the wall. Their faces are inches apart. Colin blinks at him slowly.

“What do you want to do to me?” Stefan asks. “I know what I want to do to you.”

“You’re losing your own will,” Colin says quietly. “I can’t do this.”

“I can,” Stefan says, and kisses him.

“This wasn’t one of the choices,” Colin says against Stefan’s mouth when they pull apart. There is a flush high on his cheekbones, just underneath his glasses.

“It’s me on this one, I promise. It’s just me,” Stefan says, laughing at the delight of knowing he is in control. As he moves his hand down to Colin’s inner thigh, he glances back over to the balcony. He can hear the sound of the open door hitting the wall in the wind.

“Have you been here before?” Colin asks.

“No,” Stefan lies, and leans back in.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit Dr Haynes] [Exit to credits]


End file.
